1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a lubricating grease composition, a process for its preparation, and its use.
2. Description of Related Art
Lubricants are widely used. They are used, for example, in vehicles, production, machine-building, office equipment, industrial plants and machines, household machines, and in maintenance.
The general progress of technology has set new and more extensive requirements for lubricant grease compositions, and must involve development of new lubricants. The known lubricants based on petroleum or synthetic oils no longer satisfy such requirements.
The useful lifetime of a lubricant grease at its upper use temperature is one of the most important parameters of such a grease. A long useful life (=long running time) indicates a high resistance to wear. For a high temperature of 180.degree. C., the F.sub.50 value, which is determined according to DIN 51821, must be greater than 100 hours, and it is desirable to exceed this value as much as possible. This is not accomplished satisfactorily by existing lubricant grease compositions.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a lubricant grease composition with a long lubricating lifetime and high protection against wear.